Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning™ (full game)
|-| Overview = Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning™, also known as Baldi's Basics or BBiEaL, is a survival horror edutainment video game created by Micah McGonigal. It will be released in 2019, according to the kickstarter. In July 24, 2018, a kickstarter for the game started. In the middle August, Micah McGonigal posted a video thanking the people who collaborated at the kickstarter, as it got successfully funded. Plot The video game's objective is getting the friend's notebooks, which he left at Here School. The players control an unnamed character in a 3D and 2D environment, which is actually the school. However, as the game's name suggests, the teacher, Baldi, gives the Protagonist some questions about school subjects which players must solve in order to collect the notebooks. Getting something wrong, the game isn't innocent anymore, and it will get disturbing. Baldi turns aggressive, and if the players suffer contact with him, a fatal Game Over happens. The game also features an alternative plot taking in a possible different universe, which focuses in Baldi, the Protagonist and other characters going to a field trip. The players must keep a campfire lit for 3 minutes. If it turns off, Baldi will once again give the Protagonist a Game Over. Controls While it is unknown if the controls from the Baldi's Basics demo will be still applied or not, as it is possible that other actions like jumping or having a full camera movement might be added. The only known controls are listed as following: *'WASD:' Move *'Left Click:' Interactions, Pick-Up Items *'Right Click:' Use Selected Item *'Scroll Wheel / 1, 2, 3:' Select Item *'Shift:' Run *'Spacebar:' Look Behind Gameplay The demo suggests that the Protagonist must collect 7 notebooks and escape the school. The game starts innocently, until when the Protagonist is forced to answer questions about school subjects via the You Can Think Pad™, with the main antagonist, Baldi, giving the questions. If the protagonist gets all questions correct, Baldi will reward the protagonist with a Quarter, while he explains the use of items. However, failing the questions will dramatically alter the video game, with Baldi disturbingly revealing his true colors. At the actual world, Baldi is seen slapping his ruler with strangely a blank expression. Baldi is now aggressive, instead of willing to talk, being happy, having good manners and being positive, he is now quiet, being serious, having bad manners and being partially negative. The Protagonist must avoid Baldi by using items and game mechanics that help it. Touching Baldi will result into a fatal Game over. Characters might start appearing after failing a question, often being dangerous but also useful at times. When collecting all the 7 notebooks, the protagonist must try to escape, while everything keeps getting more disturbing like Baldi yelling to escape, loud sounds, the exits turning into solid walls and the school turning red. One activated exit causes the whole school to turn red, two activated exits causes a loud sound to play and three exits make it louder. The Protagonist must escape in the fourth exit. The ending depends by how good the questions were answered. The game will also have maps that are randomly generated, field trips, quests and random events. Additionally, the field trips are already represented in its direct sequel released at the same date that the kickstarter, Baldi's Basics - Field Trip. Characters Micah said that the original characters will not be removed, but as he said, there will be new characters, two of them being Cloudy Copter and PlaceFace, who were added to Baldi's Basics - Field Trip. The only known characters are listed as following: Development As the demo and direct sequel resulted popular, Micah made a kickstarter in July 24, 2018, the same date that the sequel was released, announcing Baldi's Basics to become a more expanded game and separated from the Game Jam demo. Micah said that he must reach a goal of $50,000 in order to develop the game. Somewhere in August 2018, the kickstarter was successfully funded. Micah announced that the new expanded game will have new characters, new items, randomly generated levels, random events and field trips. It will be scheduled to release in the year 2019, 1 year after the kickstarter got funded. Reception Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning™ is awaited with generally positive reviews since the features have made the fans excited. It will be a combination of the demo, direct sequel and new features. When Micah released a video thanking the people who collaborated at the kickstarter, fans were happy to see this. References |-| Gallery = |-| Trivia = General *As mentioned previously, the game is made with Unity 3D. *It is possible that the characters from Baldimore might actually return. References *The game is based off edutainment games from the late 90's. Goofs *Baldi said to hear well, despite his ears being not visible. *Voices can be distorted when Glitches Baldi *There is a bug in which Baldi can trap the protagonist in a classroom, but might get stuck and unable to keep moving when standing in a corner. **There are 3 options: the first is killing yourself, the second is looking down but might not always work and the third is use the BSoda if the Protagonist does have one. *Getting the 1st or 2nd will make Baldi got at a very high speed. Playtime *The jump-roping minigame can be stopped if the protagonist stands in a door and it closes. **It can also be stopped via being pushed by characters like Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize. Principal of the Thing *If the protagonist is close enough to him and it is doing something prohibited, the Principal of the Thing will not do anything. *If the protagonist goes into the Principal's Office and is caught breaking a rule by him, he will send him again to his office, but the door will be open to the protagonist. **This was fixed in V1.3. However, when trying this glitch in newer versions, the Principal of the Thing will overlap in the protagonist until when it leaves the Principal's Office, sending him to his office again. *When using the Safety Scissors against Playtime and 1st Prize, he will not send the protagonist to his office because of the missing lines in the scripts. Gotta Sweep & 1st Prize *If both push the protagonist at the same time, they will be stuck and will not be able to do anything. It can be only fixed by restarting the game. Category:Games